


Marriage OneShots

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: Oneshots throughout my Marriage fanfic of DBZ couple Goku and Chichi.There is no real order to this. And will be placed at different times. I apologize in advance.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 17





	1. Not Just a Gi

**Author's Note:**

> After Goku destroyed his home by mistake.

I can’t believe I destroyed my own home. I should have listened to King Kai. Now I desperately need to find it. Where is it? Where is it? Where’s that box Chichi keeps it in? Where… “I FOUND IT!” I open the box, and it’s still there. “My gi!”

“Dad, you can’t be serious. You've gone insane looking for a gi? Mom could just make you another one, or Whis.”

“Gohan, you don’t get it. This is my most prized possession.”

“Dad, what’s so special about a gi? Especially one that looks almost never used.”

“While Goten. And Gohan. This is the first gi your mom ever made me.” The boys didn’t seem to get it. But when I looked back at Chichi, she had the biggest teary smile. “Do you remember how upset I got when I ripped it a little?” She nodded and said how could she ever forget.

…

_Wow. Chichi’s amazing. Who knew she could make things? Everything about this gi is so perfect. The fact it got pockets made it cool. And when I saw the heart shape on the inside of the collar, it made it feel even more special. I got plenty of gi given to me. But nothing like this. I could tell there was a lot put into it. It even fits me nice and snug. My other gi was too loose, even when it was new. I should do something for Chichi as thank you, but what. Oh boy. This gi even smells like her. And she even made the obi to go with it. And that had four stars at the end._

_Is this another thing wives do for husbands? Do they also make clothes? Or is that just Chichi? She makes super yummy food. The way she cleans me feels really good. And when we hug, she feels good against me. Everything about her is so perfect. When she cleans the house, she knows how to make it smell really good. She even makes the house look shiny._

_OH NO! I RIPPED IT! No! No! No! I started rushing home. I have to take it off! I don’t want to rip it anymore. My wife made this for me; I don’t want to break it. When I got home, I quickly changed to something else and held my gi. Chichi rushed to our room, to see what’s wrong. I was too ashamed to show her. She’ll get angry with me. I don’t want her to be mad that I broke it. I was even trying to hold back tears. That’s how upset I was. When she finally got me to show her, I was surprised she wasn’t yelling at me. She kept saying how she’ll just fix it up, and I could wear it._

_“I can’t wear it now. I’ll end up breaking it.” Chichi kept saying it’s ok. “NO, IT’S NOT! It’s the first gi you made me! It’s special!” She asked how is it special. “Because you made it.” She looked confused. “Everything you make and do is special to me. I don’t want to ruin anything you make for me.” She went on that she can easily make more gis. “But it won’t be the same. This one is the first one you made me. Which makes it even more special. If I didn’t like eating, I wouldn’t want to eat your cooking. All because you made it, and you’re amazing. Everything you do is amazing. You clean this whole place, and it has a warm feeling every time you do. Your food doesn’t only taste super yummy, they make me feel good inside. Everything you are and do is amazing, and makes me happy.”_

_“oh, Goku.” She had the biggest smile, and then she hugged me. “I love you so much. Everything you are and do is amazing, and it also makes me happy.” We ended up kissing. But before we did anything else, she placed the gi in the closet._

…

Chichi was hugging me now. It took a while to finish cleaning the rest of the mess. But at least, the gi and our wedding rings were safely put to the side. After that, Chichi and I were walking down memory lane every time something from the start of our marriage popped up. I’m truly lucky to have Chichi by my side.


	2. Funral

Today was the day, and it was hard to hold back the tears. As I step up to the podium, I feel a heavy weight on my shoulders. I feel I shouldn't be the one to do this. Maybe it should have been dad? But he currently can't even speak right now. Not even my uncle. Almost everyone I see looks so heartbroken and in complete disbelief. Even I'm in disbelief about how this happened. I just can't do this. But somehow, I felt them behind me. I felt the encouragement as if they were here. I took a deep breath, and brace myself.  
"Hello, everyone. My name is Pan, the first granddaughter of this lovely pair." I take a small glimpse back and take another breath. I face everyone and held my head up high. "These were the kindest people that I ever knew. Grandpa Goku, who aunty Bulma found when he was just 12. That convinced him to travel, in search of the magical item that brought us all together." I couldn't help shed a joyful tear. "The same item that brought Grandma Chichi into his path. These two might have grown up differently, but their path was destined to cross again. A simple child-like promise, that could never be broken. These two grown to be warriors in their own right." I couldn't help smile, as I ready to continue. "Each was a force that could not be broken. The will to continue and push pass everything thrown at that. Everyone will remember my grandpa as the strongest man in all the universe, but only physically. My grandmother, on the other hand, will always be remembered as the strongest female. For her will alone could break anyone down. In the same light, her will rises those who are weak. As grandpa once said, she is the light that guides those in need."  
With that, I leave the podium and sit next to dad. It's uncle Vegeta who steps up next. The man I never saw shed a tear, had tears as he spoke. "You dumb fool. It wasn't supposed to end this way. But knowing you, it's better this way. Kakarot was meant to destroy this planet. But instead, Goku kept it safe. He would have just been another lower-class sayian. But here, on earth, he will the strongest of all. Even the harpy, he has a mate, would have been a fine sayian. Dear Chichi, I hope you and your idiot are happy in the afterlife. We'll surely miss you two. I know I will."  
It was now time, for the most heartbreaking part of all. We weren't going to bury them, like any human. No. We were giving them a warrior's farewell. After dad and uncle Goten set the boats on fire, they sent them into the water. It was now that I finally let the tears fall. Grandma. Grandpa. I'm going to miss you so much.


	3. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post ToP

The moment we got back from the tournament I was happy to witness a happy reunion of Vegeta and his family. But it also left me feeling a sudden pain in my chest. I look to my own son and I tried my hardest to bit back a frown. I'm so proud of what he accomplished today, but today should have never happened. The sakes of this tournament were beyond what I ever could imagine. If he wasn't along my side and we lost today… I quickly looked back to a crying Bulma and Bulla.

We all started to slowly leave, and I asked Gohan if he would come with me to pick up Goten. I was so happy he agreed. As we flew, I had asked 17 to go on ahead of us. Now Gohan and I flew alone, I finally let my frown show itself. "Gohan, what did you think of the tournament?" He was still looking ahead as he spoke.

"Aside from the threat of being erased, it wasn't half bad. It got my blood pumped, and it was one hell of a rush." I wonder if he really meant that or was just saying it. I was about to ask until he stopped flying. He still wasn't looking at me. "Did you enjoy yourself? After all, you love fighting." I looked away from his as I touched his shoulder. I just couldn't give an answer to that. Sure, the fight was challenging but something extremely important was on the line. "Dad?" When I looked at him, I didn't see my adult as a son. Somehow all I saw was my precious little boy. The one I saw when I came back from Yardrat. My little guy that I missed so much.

I just couldn't stop myself and hugged him. The moment I did I just started sobbing. "I missed you so much, Gohan. Did you take good care of mommy while I was gone?" I just continued crying. I was home again and was able to hug my son again.

"Dad?" It took me a moment, but I finally pulled away to look at him. When I did, I was in shock at who I saw. I went into a panic. Where's my Gohan? I started to apologize to the guy and asked if he has seen my son. "Dad?" Why did this guy call me that? Only my son calls me that. But where is my boy? Why does this guy have the same ki signature as my little man? I panicky asked him again if he has seen my Gohan. He then started to shake me. "I am Gohan, dad. What's wrong?"

"There's no way you could be my Gohan." I hugged myself. "My Gohan is a little boy. He should be 5 by now if I counted right. I want my son!" I then broke down and just cried. "Where's my son!" I look at the guy through blurry version. "Where's Chichi? Maybe Gohan is with her. Where are they?" That's when I felt a punch to the face. I had to blink a few times, to clear my version. When I did, I looked over to Gohan. "Why are you crying?"

"Dad, are you ok?" I told him I was fine. "Then what the hell was that?" I asked him what he meant. "Who am I?"

"That's a silly question. You're Gohan." He then asked how old he was. "What's this all about?" I then scratched my jaw. "And I think about 23. Is something the matter?" He just hugged me. For a moment I was just really confused. Why were flying? Why is it dark out? And why are my clothes torn up? I even have a massive headache. What happened? I tried to calm a crying Gohan, but I was left completely confused. That's why it hit me. We're supposed to go pick up Goten! Now I remember why my clothes were torn, and Chichi wasn't going to be too happy about this. I also remembered what I wanted to ask Gohan.

After Gohan had stopped crying, we continued flying. We were halfway there when Gohan stopped. "Dad?" I looked at him. "Are you ok now?"

"No." He looked worried and ready to cry again. I let out a big frustrating sigh, as I brace myself for the question. "Gohan." He looked at me concerned. "Would there be any chance you'll move closer to me and your mother?" There, I said it. I looked away, as I fear what his answer might be. I then heard him say how that was a great idea. I looked back at him and he was smiling. "Are you sure? What about your job and studies? I don't want you to give those up either?"

"It's fine dad. I'll find a way to make it work. Besides." His smile seemed to grow. "It'll be nice to live near you and mom. The city is too much for me. I missed living out on Mount Paozu." I couldn't help smile at that. We then got Goten and flew to his home. As we did, I held onto Goten. He was telling us about his day, and I couldn't stop being proud of the little guy. My boys are really something us. They make me so proud. After we landed in Gohan's yard, I didn't want to leave until I saw Pan. I was even grateful that I even got to give her a hug before I left for home.

When we got home, I was right about Chichi being worried. But I didn't care as I hugged her. She tried to get out of my grasp, but I held her tighter. I just wanted to be as close as possible to her. I then told her the news that Gohan was going to be moving to Mount Paozu, and be super close to us. She seemed happy, but so was I. Especially since I'll have my family all close to me. I want to be as close as possible to all of them. 


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It says date night but IDK lol  
> Something fun after someone said "angry GoChi sex"

It's been 5 months since we started training, and I have noticed a certain someone. She's still mad about Piccolo living with us, and also about me training Gohan. Not like I like this either. On top of that, she keeps looking sad whenever we come home. Even when I try to spend time with her, after training, it doesn't feel enough. What do I do? To top it off, I'm just so drained at the end of the day, but I would like to do something to make her happy.

Another day, we just came home from a long day of training. The moment I opened the door, I have something being thrown at me. When I saw what it was, it was a book. Why was a book thrown at me? I looked to Gohan and even he was confused. I looked back to the very person who threw it at me, and she was walking away. "You can cook your own dinner!" What the hell?

Without thinking I just rushed over to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Why did you throw a book at me?" She tries to get out of my grip and goes as far as to almost punch me. "Hey! What did I do?" Now my own nerves were on fire. All she did was yell that we had to cook our own dinner and that she was heading to her father's. What is her problem today? Just before I could say anything, she flipped me and went to our room. That night I slept outside and not by choice. I do get the great _joy_ of Piccolo keeping me company.

As we sat under a tree, he comments on why do I even put up with Chichi. "It's your home, too. Why don't you put her in her place?" I felt my anger rise at that. I told him that he doesn't know what he's talking about. "Says the one who injured his woman when he returned home." That was the last straw! I punched him and told him to get the hell away from me, and to stop bringing that up. How it was an accident. The next day was no better. Lack of rest and having my nerves on edge wasn't a good combination. When Gohan saw me, he started to slowly move away from the house.

Before I could ask what was wrong, he flew off. I looked back to the door and there stood an angry Chichi. "WHAT?" She looked startled for a moment before continuing to look angry. She even yelled at me for scaring Gohan with me mean face. How dare she! I practically stormed my way to her. I was now towering over her. "Say that again."

She didn't back down. Instead, she looked angrier, as she pulled me by the collar. "You. Scared. Gohan. With. Your. Mean. Face." How dare she! I pulled away from her grip and told her how it was her fault to begin in. She looked taken aback by this. "How is it my fault? You're the one just standing there looking as if you're ready to kill someone." The way she looked right now was unbelievably irresistible.

"Maybe I am." Now she looked practically speechless, and I couldn't help lick my lips at that. "Maybe the person I'm going to kill," I stepped closer to her and grabbed her hips. She tried to push away, but I wasn't letting go. "Is you." She looked shocked, before saying how we shouldn't be doing this. Even asking about Gohan and our training. How dare she! "Oh, now you worry about that?" I felt my muscle twitch in anger, and I tossed her over my shoulder.

"Wait! Goku!" I did not pay any mind as I made my way to our room. "We can't leave our baby alone with that monster!" I couldn't help smirk at that.

"The only monster you'll have to worry about now is me." I heard her gulp, and now the fun begins.

…

I just couldn't take it anymore! After he got permission to take our baby to train with that monster, that's all he does. When he comes home, I feel ignored, and like some type of maid. How dare he! He doesn't even pay me any attention when he doesn't train. He gives his full focus to Gohan and that monster. I want some love, too! I just had it. I'm not even going to cook for him till he gives me some of his undivided attention. The moment the door open, I automatically threw the closes thing to me.

He then tries to confront me and I was just so fumed that I punched him. I then told him how I was just leaving and he could deal with things on his own. He tried to confront me again and I flipped him on his back. I was in no mood for this. I even kicked him out of the house for the night. That man just gets on my nerves. The next day was no different. Especially how he scared our poor Gohan.

He then had the nerve to yell at me, even stand up to me. But oh my. Goku looked angry and the way his presence was so overwhelming, was turning me on. Oh, yes. I pulled him down by the collar and repeated myself. That just made him angrier and made me feel like jello being so close to him. He practically growling how it's my fault to being with. That made my anger return at full force, as I yelled back. "You're the one just standing there looking as if you're ready to kill someone." I feel so overwhelmed, that my body feels like jello under his gaze.

He's still growling as he spoke. "Maybe I am." That wasn't an answer I was expecting. He then licked his lips. "Maybe the person I'm going to kill is you." He pulls me in closer, and I'm just tempted to squeeze the muscle that is holding me together. At that moment, I felt a hint of regret. I weakly tried to push away, which angers him more. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. I told him how maybe we shouldn't be doing things. I even asked about Gohan and his training, and that seems to just make him angrier. The way he looks right now was both terrifying and mouthwatering. It's not that often I see him get mad, but this anger was making me feel very hot. "Oh, now you worry about that?"

I witness a few muscles twitched and I wanted to touch, but resisted. He just carried me over his shoulder. "We can't leave our baby alone with that monster!" The more I weakly tried to escape, the tighter his grip was. It was always me that was angry before we were in a loving heap of sweat. Unless you count the times under the full moon. But this was different. Whatever happened in space changed him, and I was starting to like it.

"The only monster you'll have to worry about now is me." At that I gulp. I even felt a slight hint of fear shot through me, and a wetness building between my legs.

The moment we entered our room he stood me on my feet. But at that moment I felt like jello and I almost fell. Thankfully he was still holding me, and he smirked at me. Oh boy. "Goku?" He didn't say anything, but just turned me around and told me to start walking. I felt glued to the spot until I felt a sharp slap to my back end.

"I said walk." That felt good. I wonder how angry I could make him. I angrily faced him and said how he can't boss me around. Now that was a sight. His muscles twitched, his eyes and hair flared in those new colors. Even the air around us felt hot to the touch. I felt shaken just watching him trying to hold back. Oh my. Having him look at me with those eyes and his strength just spilling forth from him was making my skin sensitive to the very air around us. I felt my inner walls turn to mush just thinking about how he'll take me. Suddenly I felt the urge to push him further, and so I slapped him.

That took him a little too over the edge, as I felt like I was being trapped by a wild beast. He ripped away my clothes, leaving me exposed to his hungry stare. I tried to slowly back away, and with every step, he stepped closer. He licked his lips as I tried to weakly yell how he'll pay for ripping my clothes. He seemed almost amused, which sent a shiver down my spine. Was this really my husband or a wild animal? "Sweetie?"

"Yes." He chuckled as he removed and tossed his shirts. Oh, Kami. Seeing his muscle in all their glory made my mouth just water even more. I soon found myself at the edge of the bed. In one motion he had removed his obi and pants. Oh my. Someone didn't put on boxers. "See something you like?" I automatically nodded. I heard him chuckle, so I looked to his face. That's when I saw him fully changed and I was just mesmerized.

I soon found myself screaming every time he slammed into my core. I was feeling engulfed in flames as he held me. Every thrust and every touch was pulling me closer and closer to the edge. Even him raking his teeth along my neck, and the way he was pulling my hair. I was just being driven mad. "AHH!" I lost all sense of reality, other than this ultimate complete bliss. I think I died and gone to heaven. What brought me back was a sudden animalist roar. When I saw that it was my sweet husband I just instantly came undone again.

…

We were currently just giggling, as she snuggled close to me. "Are you going to walk?" She lightly slapped my chest and said maybe. I kissed her forehead. "In that case, you could go a few more rounds."

"You're so silly." She kissed my chin. "We don't want to scare Gohan now." We shared a kiss.

"Maybe he could, I don't know, have a day or two training with just Piccolo." She slapped my chest harder, that time. "Hey. I get to have you to myself for those two days." I heard her giggle.

"Only if Piccolo promises to take really good care of our Gohan." She then snuggled closer and kissed my neck. "Only two days."


End file.
